Ep. 18: Ahames' Challenge!
is the eighteenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the conclusion of the two-part introduction to Queen Ahames. Synopsis In hopes of regaining Bazoo's forgiveness, Ahames abducts Sayaka in a plan to prevent the Changeman from leaving Nagasaki alive. Plot In Ahames' ghost ship base, Shiima and Buuba struggle as they're tied to a pillar. Ahames approaches confidently, Buuba turning his head away in disgust. Shiima thinks to herself in wonder if Ahames is the dreadful person she's heard whispers about. Ahames remarks that with her power, Girubaa has been made invulnerable, and offers Buuba and Shiima a spot alongside her in battle. Buuba prepares to say something, addressing Ahames not only rudely, but without any honorific suffix she believes she's qualified for. His words are cut off by a beam Ahames fires at him from her fingertips. He then brings up that it's because he's heard that she fought with Guiluke and they had both once betrayed Bazuu, this time addressing Ahames with an honorific suffix. She goes silent, as if feeling shame and remorse, and causes herself to teleport to a mountaintop. Once there, Ahames, kneels on the ground. Looking skyward, she begins to address Bazuu. She pleads for Bazuu's forgiveness, making him an offer to defeat the Changeman by herself as recompense for her betrayal. She asks his thoughts of what she's accomplished so far. Groveling, she confesses that she now sees her betrayal and how she didn't recognize wandering space finding attempts to revive Amazo Star as such. The woman pleads with him to understand her feelings, again offering to defeat the Changeman and consider her offer for forgiveness. Bazuu agrees to it, citing only if she can defeat the Changeman with her own hands. In the Gozmard, Guiluke hears Ahames' words, commenting that he's fighting with the wish to restore his Girasu and Ahames can do the same if she fights by his side once again. Guiluke is pleased to hear of his one time ally swearing loyalty to Bazuu. Upon returning to her ship, Ahames undoes the chains that bind Shiima and Buuba. The two are in awe as Ahames smiles and Shiima and Buuba kneel to her. The five are dressing their wounds back at the hotel Shou's staying at. They suddenly hear screams and look out the open window, spotting the ghost ship flying about. Shou rushes out the door in a fit of rage, ready to combat, defying Hiryuu's orders to wait. They go after him, Mai running away from being bandaged by Sayaka, leaving Sayaka a bit behind. They chase Shou, only to have their path blocked by Hidora. They fight, the late joining Sayaka being fired upon by Buuba and Shiima, who now wear fanged orbs on their fists similar to the Hidora. They transform, fighting their way through the powered-up Hidora, trying to get to Sayaka. Suddenly, Ahames appears with Girubaa, firing a beam to stop the Changeman. "I swore that you wouldn't leave the grounds of Nagasaki and now Change Mermaid's the next victim," she coldly states. Ahames takes Sayaka to the deck of her ghost ship. Momentarily, the five chase after the ship by boat, Griffin regrets letting his anger get the best of him, now endangering Sayaka because of it. They contact Ibuki at the Dengeki Base for information. The Earth Defense Force spy satellite spotted that when the ghost ship takes off, it emits a warp energy that it was able to trace. He gives the Changeman coordinates, nearby the Nagasaki Bio Park zoo, within the Holland Village. Hiryuu orders them that they'll split up in groups of two in search for it. Hiryuu and Shou sneak their way onto the premises of the Bio Park, fighting off Hidora who stand guard. Meanwhile, Yuma and Mai follow the ghost ship by boat. Both grow impatient at the boat's slow speed, remarking that they'll never reach the ghost ship at the boat's speed. Ahames laughs at Yuuma in her ghost ship, watching down with Sayaka, who is tied to a column. Mai, in a nervous fury, asks why the boat can go any faster. Hiryuu and Shou find Ahames' flying saucer. When more Hidora arrive, Hiryuu tells Shou that he'll take care of them, ordering him to get to the ship. Ahames' ghost ship seems to be getting further and further from Yuuma's boat, the further is gets the angrier he becomes. Suddenly, two boats with Shiima and Buuba approach, Hidora jumping off an onto Yuuma's boat. Mai and Yuuma manage to fight off the Hidora on their small boat, but are hit by Shiima and Buuba. Inside the saucer, Shou battles with more Hidora, eventually grabbing a Hidora's armored fist and forcing it to fire a beam into the control panel, causing an explosion in the main frame which ultimately causes the entire ship to explode. Shou escapes and cheers with Hiryuu in success. Suddenly, the ghost ship vanishes from Yuuma and Mai's sight, appearing and landing within Holland Village. Girubaa panics, asking Ahames what has happened. She tells him angrily that the warp energy device must have been destroyed. Suddenly, Dragon and Griffin enter the ghost ship, Sayaka calling out to Dragon. Griffin frees Sayaka while the focus is on Dragon. Dragon boasts to Ahames that it's the end of her ghost ship, to which Griffin pulls out Griffenzooka and blasts the ship's center panel. The fight is taken to the grounds of the village, with a threat, Sayaka transforms, Ahames simply smiling off her threat. After a hard battle with all Ahames, Girubaa, Shiima and Buuba, Girubaa is defeated with Power Bazooka, again being a trouble in the battle with Change Robo, repeatedly building himself together after he's broken down into separate orbs. The Changeman decide to repeatedly blast at him with their various firearms and once he's broken down into several orbs, attack with the Dengeki Ken Whirlwind technique, finally killing him with the Super Thunder Bolt. Ahames watches this battle from the platform of a windmill, agitated, remarking that she sees why Guiluke has had trouble. She further fears that she won't be accepted again by Bazuu without finally putting an end to the Changeman. A bus arrives to the airport, Hiryuu, Sayaka, Yuuma and Mai exiting, Shou shortly behind, carrying all of their luggage and shopping bags from the girls' shopping spree out of revenge for the mess he got them in by hiding.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda